


Control

by lifeaftercheckmate



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Luke Alvez, Kinky sex, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Power Play, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut, Top Spencer Reid, floggers, teeny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: Take a hint from the tags. ;)





	Control

It wasn't until Luke got home that he let himself fall apart. This last case had wrecked him. He and JJ had found the unsub at his house. Since there was quickly dwindling time frame for saving his current victim, Luke made the call to go in without waiting for backup. Luke had him. He had the unsub in his hands. But the unsub surprised him with an elbow to the face that knocked him to the ground. He was only down a couple seconds, but it was enough for the unsub to get away. They saved the girl, but the unsub tortured and killed two more before they tracked him down again. Luke blamed himself. Everyone could see it even if he didn't say it. They trying to reassure him, but he pushed them away. He barely said a word from the time they had the unsub in custody and the time the jet landed in Quantico. Spencer knew he wouldn't open up until he was back in his own comfort zone and safe space, so he didn't push him. Spencer gave his hand a small squeeze on the plane and a look that said he was there for him whenever Luke was ready, and left him alone. Spencer knew that Luke needed space and quiet to process what had happened.

As soon they got in the house and sat their stuff down, Spencer took Luke in his arms. Luke leaned his forehead on Spencer's shoulder and it was like Luke's body deflated. Spencer held him in silence for a while.

“I know what you're going to say,” Luke said without moving.

“That you made the best decision that you could under the circumstances?” Spencer asked.

“Yes.”

“And that sometimes these things happen and we can't blame ourselves?”

“Yes.”

“And that you and JJ saved that little girl's life?”

“Yes, and that we have to focus on the ones we save and not the ones we lose,” Luke said.

“That, too,” Spencer agreed. Spencer slipped his index finger under Luke's chin and lifted his head so they were eye-to-eye. “It doesn't make it feel any better, though, does it?” he asked.

“No, it doesn't,” Luke said. Spencer kissed him and then leaned their foreheads together. “I need you tonight,” Luke said. “I can't even think straight. I just want to let go.”

“What do you need?” Spencer asked.

“Just take control. I don't want to make any decisions. I'll do anything you say.” 

Spencer kissed him gently. “I love you Luke Alvez-Reid.”

Luke smiled softly. “I know you do. Thank you.”

“Now go take your clothes off, put the blindfold on, and sit on the bed. I'll be in in a minute.” Luke walked to the bedroom to do as he was told and Spencer sat down on the couch a moment to think.

They had started experimenting with the kinkier side of sex about six months after they got married when Spencer walked in on Luke watching some BDSM porn. Luke was definitely a masochist and Spencer had been willing to indulge his desire for pain in the bedroom. It wasn't really Spencer's thing, but he came to really enjoy how much pleasure it brought his husband. Things really started to click for Spencer when they got into the bondage and blindfolds. They'd never really played with their power dynamic before, though. They were both on equal footing, free to make choices and requests at any given time. Now Luke wanted Spencer to take over. Spencer understood, he really did. Usually Spencer's aggression was a big factor in their play, but tonight Spencer felt he needed to be gentle, almost delicate with Luke, emotionally, if not physically.

Spencer got up and went into the bedroom. Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands folded in his lap, naked and blindfolded as requested.

“What are the safe words?” Spencer asked.

“Green is all good,” Luke said, “Yellow is slow down or back off. Red is stop immediately.”

“Good. Lay down on your stomach.” Spencer took a set of wrist and ankle cuffs and some chains from the chest in the closet and, with a gentle touch and lots of caressing, a fixed Luke's arms and legs in a spread eagle position to the head board and foot board. Spencer gave him a couple inches of slack, just enough to adjust if he wasn't comfortable, but not enough that he could avoid whatever was coming. Spencer ran his fingers lovingly over Luke's bare skin, peppering him with sensual kisses, using his tongue and teeth to tease. Luke loved to be touched. That was the main way he felt love. Spencer took full advantage of this and let his fingertips tell his husband just how much he loved him.

When Luke had relaxed a little, Spencer went back over to the closet and looked over their collection of toys. Luke really like paddles, but Spencer wanted to stay away from anything that could be construed as punishment. Luke's favorite toy was the handmade leaf-end flogger made of oiled leather. It packed a hell of a sting and left beautiful angry red welts on his brown skin. It was such a high intensity flogger that Spencer liked to warm him up with the elk hide flogger first. It was lot softer, with more thud and less sting. This is the route he decided to take. Spencer picked up the elk hide flogger and stood beside Luke. There was no warning before the first blow landed between Luke's shoulder blades. Luke sucked in a breath and pulled at his restraints. 

“I want to hear you, Luke,” Spencer said. “Don't hold back. Make noise. Talk to me.” Luke tended to be quiet in bed, but Spencer wanted him verbalizing and externalizing the experience. The point was to get outside of himself, not stay inside his mind. Spencer hit him again just a little lower and Luke gasped and moaned. “That's good,” Spencer said as he landed another blow. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Hurts. Feels so good,” Luke mumbled. Another blow, and then another, and another. Spencer kept a steady pace, moving from between Luke's shoulder blades, down his back, across his butt, and down to the backs of his thighs. Every blow was moderate and predictable once Spencer got into his rhythm. He didn't want to knock Luke off his guard, not yet. He just wanted to prepare Luke's mind and body for the intense sensations of the next flogger. Once he had worked his way all the way down and then back up again, Spencer put the elk hide flogger down. He knelt on the bed between Luke's spread legs and covered his body with gentle caresses and kisses again. When Luke was once more relaxed, Spencer picked up the oiled leather flogger.

“Are you ready?” Spencer asked.

“Yes,” Luke said. He knew what was coming and tensed in preparation for the first blow. 

“Relax your body, cariño. Relax your mind. Trust me.” Luke took a deep breath and released the tension in his muscles. Spencer waited a beat and then brought the flogger down on his back. Luke jerked and cried out. Spencer keep up the blows at random short intervals in no predictable pattern on his body. Luke moaned and gasped and cursed and muttered in Spanish with each hit of the flogger. As much as he loved the pain, the instinct was still to get away and cover himself, but he was chained. Spencer loved to watch him struggle. He loved it because he could see the exact moment when Luke broke down and gave in. Everything leading up to that moment was just for fun. Luke relaxed in his bonds. His whole body went soft and he received the blows with acceptance and pleasure. When Luke got to this place, that was where the relief happened. Luke had gone to great lengths to explain to Spencer what when on inside of his head during a session. Luke said that it was like the whole world slipped away. His mind emptied. His brain stilled. The weight fell off his shoulders. He didn't have to do anything; he could just be, just be in the sweet pain. 

Spencer loved the marks. When they played like this, he got possessive and territorial. Luke never had and would never make himself this vulnerable to anyone other than Spencer. Luke laid himself completely bare, physically and emotionally, and trusted Spencer completely. Spencer felt a sense of pride in his lover as well as in himself. These marks, whether anyone else would see them or not, meant that Luke's body and heart belonged to Spencer. Luke was his, without question and without hesitation. No one else would ever touch Luke the way Spencer did. No one else would ever bring him the kind of pleasure that Spencer could. No one else would ever reach Luke as deeply as his husband did.

Spencer knew the limitations of how much pain Luke could take and he pushed those limits tonight. He wanted the pain to be all-consuming so there was no room left inside of Luke for guilt or shame or heartbreak for lives lost. Spencer knew he was approaching Luke's limits and when he gasped out, “Yellow!” Spencer stopped. He took some lotion from the nightstand and rubbed it tenderly into Luke's aching body, once again covering his bare skin with his hands and his lips. When he was done, he unchained Luke's wrists and ankles, still leaving the cuffs and chains on as a heavy reminder that Spencer was in control, told Luke to roll over on his back, and took off his blindfold. Spencer tossed the blindfold on the floor and straddled Luke's hips. He leaned over and kissed him sweetly and deeply. Luke clung to him. Spencer knew how important it was to Luke for them to be constantly touching after the pain finally stopped. Luke needed that concrete, tangible reassurance that he was safe and loved, and Spencer was only too happy to give it to him. Luke's face was flushed and beaded with sweat which also soaked his black hair and he was hard.

“How do you feel?” Spencer asked.

“Wonderful,” Luke said.

“Well don't get too comfortable. I'm not done with you yet.”

“I would hope not,” Luke said with a grin. Spencer stood up and took his clothes off, then grabbed the lube from Luke's nightstand. Luke reached his hand out for it, but Spencer pulled back and set it out of reach. Then he chained Luke's wrists back to the headboard. Spencer had one more trick up his sleeve, one that would strip Luke of any remaining control he thought he might have. Luke had always been the top in the relationship and that worked fine for them. It's not that there was any strict opposition to switching, but why fix something that wasn't broken? It had been a long time since Spencer had topped, but he remembered the done well and had picked up a few things from Luke over their 4 year relationship. Luke, however, had never bottomed before.

Luke looked confused until Spencer squirted a little lube into his hand and knelt on the end of the bed. His eyes widened as he realized what Spencer was going to do, but he said nothing. He had completely surrendered his will to Spencer, after all.

“Bend your knees,” Spencer said. Luke did as he was told and Spencer slipped one slick finger into Luke's tight ass. Luke's eyes slipped closed and he moaned. Spencer worked him gently and added another finger. Given Luke's penchant for pain, Spencer wasn't too worried about hurting him, but this would be a new kind of pain for Luke. Spencer wanted to ease him into it and prepare Luke's mind and body for the thorough pounding he fully intended to give him. By the time Spencer got to three fingers, Luke was pushing back against his hand and making needy noises. This time, Spencer crooked his fingers to hit Luke's prostate. Luke's eye flew open and his whole body jumped. 

Spencer chuckled. “Feel good?” he asked.

“Yes, so good,” Luke said breathlessly as Spencer continued to drag his fingers over that sensitive spot. Spencer withdrew his hand and lubed up his dick.

“This is going to hurt,” Spencer warned. “Just stay relaxed.” Luke had a lusty, greedy look in his eye and Spencer was eager to indulge him. He gently started to push inside and Luke's eyes squeezed shut as the pain washed over him. He clenched his teeth, but, much to his credit, did not tense up around Spencer. When Luke relaxed, Spencer started to move with slow, gentle movements. Luke's breaths were coming in gasps as he was overwhelmed by the new sensations. Spencer sped up and deepened his thrusts, hitting Luke's prostate with each one. Luke was squirming and pulling at his restraints, desperate for release. Spencer sped up again, now keeping up a brutal pace.

“Please, Spencer. I need to cum,” Luke pleaded.

“Not until I say so,” Spencer said. Spencer wasn't going to make him wait forever, but he didn't want Luke to think he was getting what he wanted just because he asked for it. He was rather liking having Luke completely at his mercy. Luke's pleasure was completely at Spencer's discretion and he found that he missed the sensations of topping. They were going to have to switch it up more often. When he did reach down to touch Luke finally, Luke jerked and his eyes rolled back in his head. Spencer slowed a little but kept thrusting as hard as before, slamming into Luke's prostate over and over. Luke was cursing in Spanish and calling out Spencer's name.

“Ay, benito,” he muttered. “Oh god, Spencer. ¡Joder!” It didn't take long to push Luke over the edge and Spencer wasn't far behind him. Luke arched his back came with a cry all over Spencer's hand and stomach. He was shaking as Spencer continued to pound into him. The feeling of Luke's muscles tightening around him jump started Spencer's climax and with a few more thrusts, he was coming inside of Luke. The waves of pleasure shook him and for a moment he was paralyzed in euphoria. Finally, he came down from the high, pulled out, and unchained Luke. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and wiped himself and Luke off and then pulled Luke into his arms and kissed him softly.

“How do you feel?” Spencer asked.

Luke let out a hum low in his throat. “Perfect,” he said. “I wasn't expecting that.”

“Did you like it?”

“It was amazing, beyond amazing, and infuriating not being able to move.”

Spencer grinned. “That was the point. I wanted to strip you of all control.”

“Well you definitely did that with the beating and the sex. It was perfect. Just what I needed and I didn't even know it. We should do that more often. It was unlike anything I've ever felt before in my life.” 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Spencer stroked Luke's back with one hand and held him tight with the other. “I love you, Luke,” Spencer said softly and kissed him on the forehead.

“I love you, too, cariño,” Luke said, almost in a whisper. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my love,” Spencer whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. PRetty please with cherries on top! XD


End file.
